The present disclosure relates to a toner case suitably used for a copying machine or a printer, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An image forming apparatus includes a development device which develops a latent image on a photosensitive drum into a toner image. A toner (a developer) to be replenished to the development device is contained in a toner case.
For instance, a toner container is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus in order to supply the toner to the development device. The development device includes a first shutter which is slidable to open and close a toner replenishment port. The development device includes a toner flow rate changing means which changes a flow rate of the toner in an area just below the toner replenishment port to be larger than that in another area. On a lower portion of the toner container, a shutter mounting plate is provided. Between the lower portion of the toner container and the shutter mounting plate, a second shutter is slidably provided. The lower portion of the toner container, the second shutter and the shutter mounting plate each have a toner discharge port. When the toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus, the first and second shutters are moved so as to open the toner replenishment port and the toner discharge ports. On the other hand, when the toner container is detached from the image forming apparatus, the first and second shutters are moved so as to close the toner replenishment port and the toner discharge ports.